


Diversión

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl penis Amy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824





	Diversión

Amy está con unos amigos, en una de las fiestas que hacen para promocionar la serie

Amy se está divirtiendo con sus amigos, cuando tengo una mujer muy hermosa, así que les doy a sus amigos que va a conocerla

La información

Hola: Amy le dice, la mujer se da un susto.

Hola, soy Sarah Shahi: Sara le dice

Yo soy Amy Acker: Amy le dice

Estas sola: Sarah le pregunta

No, he venido con unos amigos y tú: Amy le dice

Yo si: Sara le dice

Yo me puedo quedar contigo si quieres: Amy le dice

Y tus amigos: Sarah le pregunta

Ellos están bien, además de que puedo estar con una mujer guapa: Amy le dice

Gracias, claro: Sarah le dice

Si quiere nos vamos: Amy le dice

Sarah le dice que sí, así que se va, Sarah ha venido en taxi así que Amy la ofrece en su casa después, ella acepta

Van hasta un restaurante que está abierto.

Entonces tienes pareja: Sarah le pregunta

No, aún no he encontrado la mujer que me siento: Amy le dice

Y tú: Amy le pregunta

Tampoco, estoy buscando a alguien que me haga sentir que me ama: Sarah le dice

No, pero me gusta. Me gusta: Amy le dice con una sonrisa

Así, resulta que a mí también: Sarah le dice

Las dos se cogen unas hamburguesas con patatas fritas y siguen hablando

Al terminar Sarah le dice a Amy que se puede quedar con ella si quieres y Amy acepta 

Amy conduce hasta el hotel donde queda Sarah, suben juntas hacia la habitación

Entonces, cuando te vas a quedar: Amy le pregunta a Sarah

Unas semanas, porque: Sarah le dice

Porque si te puedes quedar en mi casa: Amy le dice

Me dejarías: Sarah le pregunta

Claro, además de que me has dicho que me gusta mucho: Amy le dice con una sonrisa

Sarah se acerca y la besa, Amy le devuelve el beso y se tumba en la cama con Sarah encima de ella

 Hacen el amor toda la noche,a la mañana siguiente Sarah se despierta ve que está sola en la cama,no hay rastro de Amy,así que sale y la ve en la cocina,se acerca a ella sigilosamente por atrás, cuando está atrás la abraza

Amy solo sonríe y se gira para verla

Hola:Sarah le dice

Hola,que tal has dormido:Amy le pregunta

Bien,pero no estabas creía que te habías ido:Sarah le dice

No,solo me había levantado para tomar el café: Amy le dice

Y a su,y que hacemos hoy:Sarah le pregunta

Que te parece llevar las cosas a mi casa y después vamos a dar una vuelta: Amy le dice

Suena bien:Sarah le dice mientras que la besa

Recogen las cosas y salen Sarah va a recepción para pagar todo, mientras que Amy lleva las cosas a su coche, cuando la guarda,espera a que salga Sarah,la ve y se mete

Amy conduce hasta la casa,Sarah va mirando la ciudad, cuando llegan,Amy aparca y con Sarah bajan las cosas,se meten en la casa

La casa es grande, cocina grande,queda al salón,que también es grande,arriba tiene cuatro habitaciones con tres baños, garaje para dos vehículos

Tienes una casa grande: Sarah le dice

Si,vamos a dejar tus cosas:Amy le pregunta

Donde las dejamos: Sarah le dice con una sonrisa

En mi habitación:Amy le dice mientras que la besa suben las cosas,al entra Sarah se queda impresionada

Al bajar,van al salón,Amy se sienta y Sarah se sienta encima de ella, mientras que la besa,Amy la agarra del culo

 

 


End file.
